Hidden Zodiac
by SoraHanari8495
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Zodiac curse in fruits basket but what If there was a bit of a twist? A hidden Zodiac family perhaps or maybe a Secret of the Sohma family's zodiac? Read to find out. KyoxOc eventually HaruxOc
1. Intro Serenity

**Disclaimer: ****I**** do not own fruits basket I only own my Oc's I wish I did own Kyo**

Serenity Pov

What am I doing here? Why did our family decide to move back here of all places. Doesn't matter now, all that matters is stepping threw that door to my class 1-D. I slid open the door walked up to the teachers desk, without looking at the class. "Hello I'm Serenity Parker" I said to the teacher in front of me "Hi I'm Miss. Sakamoto but you can call me Sensei" I nodded my head "Alright you can sit next to your cousin" I smiled at her and went to take my seat.

This class is boring and girls here seem to be crazy for some guy named Yuki Sohma. A random note slid onto my desk _'hey you better stay away from prince Yuki or your gonna pay! -Minami'_ I looked at her and she glared so I decided to have some fun _'Hmm let me think about that nope you know what I don't like when bastards like you tell me who I can or who I can't hang out with so you best shut your mouth or I'll kick your ass -Serenity_' I tossed the note to her and she looked at it before looking at me where I kindly glared at her making her hair stand up and her sink into the chair.

"Serenity what are you doing!" My cousin Tara asked as she put her long shaggy black hair into a pony tail "Just making a point that I hate when people tell me what to do, that's all." I wrapped my dark purple hair around my finger and place my head on my hand looking out the window.

"Finally the days over" I said sounding a little sad but happy. I don't feel like going back to Tara's or having to deal with that bitch Kira. I sat on Tara's desk when some girl with pretty teal blue eyes walked up to us with a girl with blond hair and a girl with back hair that had a nice green tint to it. "Hello my names Tohru Honda and these are my very good friends Hana and Uo." she said smiling.

"Hey I'm Tara and this little one is Serenity." Tara said while ruffling my hair. Tohru bowed and I just waved "Your eyes are such a pretty golden yellow." Tohru said looking into my eyes "Uh thanks" I said with a slight smile, I don't really make Friends easily not until I know them better.

We sat there talking until the devil walk into the room "Your brother is looking for you!" Kira said I swear she's in love my brother the way she is always around him. "Don't worry I just had to learn more about what we were doing in class chill" I said sending a wink to Uo hoping she would catch on, thank goodness she did. "As I was saying we just finished Sections four and five in math" Uo explained making something up. "Alright Thanks Uo right?" I asked acting like I just randomly asked her to help "Yeah so I guess we will see you later?" she said back, Tohru stood there confused, Hana was talking to Tara about electric signals. I waved to Uo, Tohru, and Hana and we were on our way back to the main house.

"Where were you!" My brother yelled at the front of the school "I was just.." I started only to get interrupted by the stupid bitch Kira "She was just making friends." she smirked at me and I only glare "What have I told you! Your not allowed to have friends." He yelled sounding pissed off "Yes I know Matt it's just.." I started saying, I already know what's coming "It's just nothing Serenity, When we are home go into the red room now." Matt said as a strand of his jet black hair fell over his right eye. "I understand brother." I herd Kira Laughing and Tara trying not to rip her hair out.

"If I can't make you listen who's to say that I can control this family!" Matt yelled slapping my arm with a wooden stick "I'm sorry.." I yelled a small tear running down the side of my face. "If you were really sorry you would actually try listening to me and not disobeying me!" This time he punched me in the gut. I crawled into a corner trying to catch my breath "Please..I promise you...it won't happen...again" I said in between breaths. "Of course you won't." he said with a crooked smile on his face.

Matt walked out of the room and shortly after I followed going straight into my room ignoring the whispers from people. "Serenity.." Tara said but only herd silence "Serenity I'm coming in." again silence I'm really not in the mood to see anyone. The door was pushed open and I saw her walk into my room. "Are you okay?" she asked me "Uh yeah I'm only going to have a bruise on my arm that's all." I smiled at her but she can see threw it "Well I'm just going to go to sleep now night." I said quickly and turned over in my bed signaling for her to leave. The door opened and then closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

My eyes fluttered open I got up and felt a surge of pain go threw my arm. I looked down my arm had a giant bruise. "Just lovely, well that's just another one to add to my list." I spoke to myself, got out of bed and walked to get my uniform on. I put my hair in a high pony tail and my bangs went to the right side I seriously don't want to go to school. I walked out of my room and went to the front of the estate to meet Tara. "Hey ready to go!" I herd Tara yell, she probably wants to talk to Tohru and her friends. "Yeah let's go." I replied and we were on are way.

I sat in Tara's desk looking down while She was talking with Tohru and Yuki. "Um Serenity are you sure your okay, your very quiet today." Tohru spoke to me I can hear the worry in her voice "Yes I'm fine thanks" I smiled and just looked back down. "Oh look Kyo is here." I herd Tohru say as Yuki just glared daggers at the direction Tohru was looking. I look up to the door to see a very handsome boy with orange hair and amazing red eyes. "Who is he?" Tara and I said at the same time "He's Yuki's cousin." Tohru said I turn to see Yuki gone and Kyo sitting in a chair getting surrounded by girls "I feel bad for him." I said under my breath.

"Leave me alone." Kyo yelled and tried to run only to be stopped by Yuki. "Get out of my way you damn rat." Kyo yelled, but why did he call him a rat that's exactly what I call Kira weird. "You can't just run out of class like that you stupid cat!" He shot back, wait cat? That's really weird the Sohma family seems to be very weird. Kyo just sat in his chair and glared at the back of Yuki's head. "Um Yuki I couldn't help but hear you guys call each other cat and rat why is that?" I asked him, I saw Tohru tense up and Yuki try to put on a kind smile "Don't worry about it Miss. Parker it's just a nickname we had since we were kids our family gave it to us." with that being said Yuki got up and left the room.

"Tara are my brother and the bitch here today?" I asked "Yes Kira is but it seems your bother is sick." she said looking at the ground "Let me guess he's going to blame me again." I said and crossed my arms. I saw Kyo turn to listen but still tried to make it look like he wasn't. Tara nodded I looked at the ground and walked out of the class.

Dammit why do I have to live with this shit every day! I walked down the halls alone. Tara knew better than to follow me especially when I'm pissed. "Aww what is the wittle putty tat upset?" I herd Kira say "Shut up you damn rat! I'm not in the mood." I yelled. Tara stepped out side and so did Uo and Kyo. "Temper temper!" she teased "I swear every time you open your mouth I want to kick your ass!" I yelled getting pissed "Serenity calm down!" Tara yelled "How can I when this bitch won't shut up and just leave me alone!" I shot back. I herd Kira laughing "Your such stupid bitch." she yelled and then I lost it and went to punch her but she easily dodge it and came back with a kick that I only nearly dodged I came back with another punch only to be sent flying back and landed right in front of a wide eyed Kyo. "Stupid cat" was all I herd from Kira.

I got up and ran out the door of the school and looked back to see Tara chase after me and Kyo still there wide eyed. I ran back to the main house in hope that Kira wasn't there sadly she was. "Serenity go to the red room Matt is waiting for you." I sent a glare at her and walked into the room and was stuck in the face by my brothers fist. "What have I told you!" he screamed anger dripping from his voice "Not to make friends." I said while covering my right eye. "What else!" he said, I can see the hate in his eyes "Never drag attention to myself." he punched me in the stomach one last time and left me there gasping for air. Why can't I get away from this.

I sat in my room until Tara came home. "Serenity.." she said "Oh my god." she yelled and ran over to me and look at my eye. "You can probably guess I caught him in a very bad mood." I said with a small chuckle "Hold on I'll be right back." she got up ran out the door not even five minutes later she came back with a bag of ice and a wash cloth. "Hold this real quick." I took the ice and she started whipping away some of the blood that came out of a small cut on my now bruised eye. "Alright now just keep the ice on And it should be a little better tomorrow." I nodded and just kept the ice on "So what happened after you stopped chasing me." I asked "Oh well Kyo asked what the hell happened, all I said was you don't get along with your family very well thats it. " I nodded well I guess I should just um go to bed now I'll see you in the morning. Tara left and I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is a go! It just popped into my mind and The parts with Serenity's brother Matt will make more sense in either the next chapter or chapter three so stay tuned<strong>

**Serenity: Please read and review!**

**Kira: Like they would listen to you**

**Serenity: Shut up you damn rat!**

**Kyo: we don't need another fight**

**Steph: Kyo! -Hugs him-**

**Kyo: Damn it! Wait why didn't I change into a cat?**

**Steph: I'm part if the Zodiac idiot!**

**Kyo: Who you calling idiot!**

**Steph: You! -still hugging Kyo-**

**Serenity: okay just review!**

**Kyo: are you ever going to let go**

**Steph: Hm maybe haven't decided yet**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket I only Own my Oc's**

I awoke to the morning sun shining in my face. I got up went to the mirror and sure enough a giant purple and blue bruise was on my face. "Great how am I going to explain this!" I thought as I got my uniform on and brushed my hair letting my hair fall over my right eye. I walked over to Tara and my brother. "Morning." I said looking at the floor. "Let's just go already." I herd Matt start to walk away. We walked all the way to school in silence Kira wasn't there and Matt was probably still mad about yesterday.

I walked into the class room behind Tara trying not to make a sound. "Tara, Serenity! Good morning" I herd Tohru say cheerfully. "Morning" We replied and I looked up from the floor and Tohru got a shocked expression on her face. "Serenity what happened are you alright!" she said worried and bringing her fingers to my eye while I wince under her touch. "Yeah Im alright" I smile and pushed my hair over my eye. "Woah you got that from yesterdays fight" I herd a male voice and turn to see Kyo "Not exactly I got it after that." I smiled sheepishly at him. "From what may I ask?" Tohru joined but to my luck the teacher told us to take our seats.

"Alright that's all for now have a great lunch break." she said and exited the room "Serenity Tara would you like to eat with us?" Tohru asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Of course!" Tara shouted and we went to the back ally way.

"What are you looking at you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. "The sky" he replied in a dull tone. Before Kyo could reply I was pulled off the ground by what I bet is my brother. "What have I told you!" He screamed at me as everyone looked wide eyed at the scene unfolding. "Not to make friends" I said wincing as he squeezed my arm tighter. "Matt it was my fault! I accepted the offer to sit with them." Tara got up "Well she should have left then!" Matt yelled "Well I didn't want to!" I finally spoke up and ripped my arm out of his grip. "What did you say!" He was now glaring daggers at me. "I said I wanted to stay!" I yelled only to fall on the floor due to a hard slap across my face.

"I'm the head of this family! You listen to me! Get up we are leaving!" He yelled ripping me off the ground. A small tear escaped my eye as I walked behind him. "She's not going anywhere!" I herd Kyo shout grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. "I said she's leaving, come Serenity we will be visit your favorite room!" Matt said and I gripped the back of Kyo's shirt. "Let's go now!" He said starting to get pissed. I tightened my grip on Kyo. "She isn't going anywhere!" Kyo yelled. There was a brief silence no one moved or made a sound. "Serenity now!" Matt yelled going to grab me but I was pulled away by Kyo running to who knows where.

"Where are we going!" I yelled "Back to Shigure's house where I live" He shouted "I have to go back Matt will be furious with me!" Kyo stopped in his tracks without looking at me he spoke "He gave you that black eye didn't he." his voice was serious "Yes" was all I could say "Why would you want to go back to that!" He yelled at me "I..I..." I couldn't word it. "I'll explain everything to you, Yuki, and Tohru later." was all I said and we continued back to his cousins house.

"Alright Miss. Parker what is it you wanted to tell us?" Yuki asked "Well it would be easier to start by showing you.." I trailed off. "Show us what?" Tohru asked "Could one of you boys stand up." I asked and saw Yuki get up. I walked over to him and hugged him there was a puff of purple and grey smoke and once it cleared there was a little black cat where I use to stand. They all stared at me with wide eyes, Tohru almost fainted and Yuki was gone. "Well you see my family holds a curse of the twelve zodiac animals plus the cat, every time we come under stress or hugged by the opposite sex we transform ." I said and herd Yuki's faint voice "Miss. Parker" where was it coming from. "Under here!" Where is he "Yuki that's not funny where are you!" I said and felt a nibble on my tail "Ouch! that's my tail You know!" I screamed and looked into the purple eyes of a little light grey rat "Y-Yuki?" I asked in disbelief "Yes it's me Miss. Parker" I looked at him wide eyed and put my paw on his head "But how?" I asked "Our family holds the same curse" Yuki spoke up. There was another puff of smoke, Tohru screamed while Yuki and I got dressed.

We gathered around a table and we talked about the curse. "Akito will be needing to know of this." Shigure spoke "Who's Akito?" he looked at me "Akito is the head of our family, I'm sure you have one to." I looked at my cup of tea on the table. "Yeah we do, He's my brother." Everyone had a slight look of surprise "Your brother runs your family? It must be fun, being the sister of someone so important." Tohru looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes "It's not fun, it's actually truly horrible." I kept my eyes on the cup trying to keep myself from running away from them "Oh, but why?" she asked me I can hear regret in her voice "Well I'm the cat of the Zodiac, hated by everyone in our family except Tara. My brother always says 'Disgusting, being the head of the family and having a little sister that ends up being the cat, you truly are disappointing'" A tear escaped my eye from the memory "If I walk around our house with him people whisper 'How sad for master Matt, having a little sister as the cat she probably is the reason his mother committed suicide' People are just horrible." my voice cracked at the end. I ended up being engulfed in a hug by Tohru. I was shocked at first but I hugged her back, letting the tears that threatened to spill over go.

Kyo and Yuki had a look of shock on there face. probably trying to figure out how people can really be this cruel . "Serenity" Shigure spoke a soft look in his eyes. I looked at him whipping away the last of my tears. "Would you like to stay here, and live with us?" I was shocked at his offer "I know you barley know us and I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind sharing a room with you, Would you Tohru?" She smiled brightly "I wouldn't mind at all, The bed is huge and it would be nice to not be the only girl here." I smiled at her "I'd love to stay." I smiled at him "Oh joy a new little flower has now joined us!" He raised his arms in the air. I chuckled at his actions.

"Serenity come with me, I'll show you our room!" Tohru smiled "Alight" she took my hand and led me up to the room. She slid the door open and there was a huge bed near the window. "Wow you weren't joking when you said the bed was big it could fit like five people!" It really was that big. "You can put your school bags here, I'm going to go get dinner ready." Tohru smiled and went to go cook a meal. Maybe living here won't be so bad. I smiled to myself and put my bags down and went down stairs to join the rest of my new friends.

"Hey Yuki where did Shigure and Kyo go?" I asked realizing that Shigure and Kyo were gone. "Shigure went to see Akito and the cat is out back." he said pointing to the back door. I nodded and decided to go see what Kyo was up to. "Hey Kyo" I said closing the door behind me. "Hey" he went on punching the air, most likely training. I smirked to myself "Wanna spar with me?" I asked "No way, I don't want to hurt you." I laughed making him stop "What?" he asked "Well did you not see me fight with Kira? I'm sure I can handle it." I smiled at him "Fine but I'm not going easy on you." he got into his fighting stance "I'd be offended if you did." I went into my stance. He made the first move with a kick that I easily dodged. I came back with a punch that he dodged just as easily.

This went on for five minutes neither of us landing a hit on the other. "You getting tired?" I asked him "Not a chance!" he yelled back trying to punch me but I ducked and went back with a kick. He dodged but ended up slipping and falling forward knocking me down, I was on the floor looking up at him. His arms and legs were on both sides of me, our faces only inches apart. My face started to heat up and there was a slight shade of pink across his cheeks. I herd the door open. "Um Kyo, Serenity dinner is ready." I herd Tohru's soft voice "Alright be there in a sec." I replied our faces getting redder by the second. kyo got un and extended his hand to me helping me went inside for a meal. "What are we having?" Kyo asked Tohru "Salmon rice balls, miso soup!" My eyes went bright and my cat ears showed up. I really love Salmon rice balls. I ran to the table and sat down. "Well someone's excited." Kyo laughed "I love Salmon! We never at it back at the house, my brother was allergic so right now I'm in heaven!" I said happily. We ate dinner and everyone went to bed.

Tohru let me borrow he pajamas since mine are still at the house. I smiled to myself thinking, things already seem to be turning up for me. Maybe I could be truly happy here, maybe my life won't be so bad. Maybe just Maybe, I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well there we go Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it I worked hard on it<strong>

**Serenity: Read and Review**

**Shigure: My new little Flower is living with us!**

**Kyo: You sick perverted mutt!**

**Me: Highschool girls Highschool girls!**

**Shigure: All for me highschool girls!**

**Kyo: I have no comment on this -walks away-**

**Me: Kyo wait up!**

**Serenity: Um review?**


	3. Family Issues?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets I only own my Oc's and my scooby doo plushie**

"Serenity..." I herd a faint voice calling me "Wake up Serenity" there it was again. My eyes began to flutter open "hmmfp" I saw Tohru smiling "Morning, breakfast is ready." I nodded "Morning I'll be down soon." I smiled at her but still had a tired look in my eyes. I got out of bed and got dressed in the cloths Tohru set out for me to barrow. I dragged myself down the steps.

"Oh how I love Tohru's cooking." Shigure smiled praising the girl. "It really is delicious." I said to Tohru who was smiling "Thank you so much."

"Finally we have no school today I swear that place is going to kill me with all it's giggling girls." Kyo stretched, after that there was a small knock on the door. "Tara your here." Tohru's voice traveled down the hall along with a faint yes. My eyes widened when I herd her name. "Serenity!" Tara screamed jumping on me and pulling me into a strong hug. "Hey there" I smiled at her "Look who's all happy.." I herd the voice of a devil echo threw the house "Kira..."

"What are you doing here!" I glared at the rat. "I'm only here to bring you back and follow your brothers orders." she smiled from the door way "I'm not leaving so your wasting your time." I spat at her. "Either you come back with me or I'll drag you out by your hair, it's your choice." she smiled evilly. "You can just try." I glared at her getting up and Tara opened the sliding door behind me for safety precautions.

"Alright have it your way." Kira smiled coming at me with a kick. I simply side stepped and came back with another jab. "Why do you always follow Matt like a little puppy dog!" I went to kick her just nearly missing her right shoulder. "Tohru who are these pretty high school girls?" I herd Shigure's voice and nearly escaped a punch to my stomach "Family!" I yelled at Shigure going for a side kick that Kira caught in her hand causing me to almost fall. "Serenity give up and just come back, your brother will be mad if I hurt you before he gets to you." Kira yelled out kicking the side of my face. I looked over and saw Kyo tense up, that moment of hesitation and not paying attention gave Kira the chance to strike. She Kicked me in the jaw making me Fly back into the yard.

"Dammit.." I mumbled rubbing my jaw. "Tara let's go." Kira said walking towards me. "I told you I was going to drag you out of here." Kira smiled a fake sweet smile. "She's not going anywhere with you!" Kyo growled stepping in front of me. "K-Kyo.." I spoke softly looking up at the handsome cat. "Get out of my way." Kira glared at him "Kira just let her stay and get out of here." I herd Tara say coming over and sitting next to me. "Do you really want to get on Matt's bad side?" Kira looked at the Black haired girl and reached around Kyo to grab my arm but Tara slapped it away. "Don't touch her.." Tara let her bangs fall in front of her eyes. Kira tried again not seeming to get Tara's message "I said don't fucking touch her!" Tara screamed at the girl. Everyone eyes widened except mine, I guess everyone's shocked that someone so sweet can become a demon in less than a second.

Great.. she brought out Tara's dark side or as I call her, shadow Tara. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm following my orders so just stay out of it!" Kira glared at Tara who stood up along with me. Kira went to grab me again but Tara grabbed her arm "Leave her the fuck alone! Don't you get it? I won't let you ruin my friends life anymore you stupid bitch." Tara glared at her. Kira just looked at her "Who's going to stop me, you?" she laughed and then got into a fighting stance.

I grabbed onto Kyo's arm and he just looked down at me with a small pink tint. "What's with Tara?" he asked me still with pink dancing on his cheeks. "Kira brought out Shadow Tara.." I looked into his red eyes "Shadow Tara?" he had looked confused "Tara is really easy to get along with she's the sweetest girl but if you hurt the people close to her or just piss her off she pretty much becomes a whole knew person because of her temper... I call her shadow Tara when she's like this." watching the fight before us continue on. "She's just like Haru." Kyo said to himself "Who's Haru?" I asked him "My cousin, they have the same temper, only we call him black Haru when he's like that." Kyo pointed to Tara.

Kira kicked Tara making her hit a tree. "I'll be telling Matt about this, maybe you'll get a treatment just like Serenity." Kira smiled. I tried controlling my own temper when she said that. Tara was about to go back and hit her again until I went over and put my hand in front of her. Tara calmed down a bit "Who said I'm going back with you? I don't want to live in a place like that.." Tara glared "Where else would you have to go." Kira returned the glare "A park bench maybe even a tree, I don't know but I'm not staying with you or Matt anymore." Tara said and Kira just walked away finally leaving.

"Shigure do you think it's okay if Tara stays here... my bed will fit another person on it." Tohru smiled at Shigure "Shes part of my family zodiac if it helps." I looked at Shigure with pleading eyes "Of course I always have room for pretty high school girls." Shigure smiled and was knocked on the head by Kyo "You sick bastard" Kyo growled heading to his room "Tara looks like we get to stay together." I smiled at my cousins as Tohru and Yuki left to go to his 'secret base' "How do they know about the zodiac curse?" Tara looked at me and I explained the whole both familys have the curse thing. "Makes sense to me" Tara shrugged.

"The question I have now is what are we going to do about cloths?" I ask setting my head onto the table. "Well we could just go in and take them." Tara smiled resting her hand on her head "Yeah like Matt would let me n and out so easily." I sighed "Well if he isn't there then it wouldn't really matter now would it." Tara has a smirk on her face "What are you talking about?" I lifted up my head to look at her. "Well since Matt is sick again he has to go visit Tyler all say so he won't be home tomorrow." Tara put her hands behind her head "Really now well it looks like we found our opening." I chuckled "Well that's what we'll do tomorrow but since Tohru and Yuki aren't back I'm going to start dinner for every one." I smiled getting up from the table and walking over to the kitchen.

"High school girls high school girls all for me high school girls!" Shigure sang as I set out the dinner I decided to make for everyone. "Lovely song." Tara smiled at the dog. "Really you think so?" Shigure had a slight seductive face on and was knocked on the head by Yuki "Yuki what was that for!" Shigure whined "Idiot" was all Yuki said sipping his tea. "The dinner is delicious Serenity I had no idea you could cook this well." Tohru smiled at me "I had lots of practice making dinner for myself in the estate, I ended up being really good at it." I smiled "It is very good Miss. Parker." Yuki smiled slightly and continued to eat "Thank you, I'm going to go get Kyo." I smiled at them and went up the stairs to Kyo's room.

I knocked on the door "Kyo?" I asked but no one responded. I opened the door and was hit by wind. It was chilly in here. I noticed the window was opened. I saw a ladder "he's on the roof" I whispered to myself. I climbed up "Hey there tiger." I smiled at the cat. "Hey what are you doing here?" He asked sitting up "I made dinner so I came to come get you" I smiled getting on the roof sitting next to him. "The night sky looks so beautiful." I smiled. I can feel his eyes on me, I turned my head to meet his eyes.

I looked back at the sky it pitch black and all that lit up the sky was the moon and stars that shined so bright. A gust of wind hit me and sent shivers rippling up my spine. "Are you cold?" Kyo asked me. I looked a him "No I'm fine." another gust of wind Blew making me shiver "Okay maybe a little bit." I smiled at him. I looked out at the stars as the wind continues to blow I shivered again and suddenly stopped when I felt something warm wrap around me. I realized it was a jacket. I looked at Kyo and saw that he wasn't wearing his anymore. "Thanks" I smiled at him and my face started to heat up when I realized that Kyo just gave me his jacket. Do I like him? No I couldn't possibly like him could I?

I put the jacket on fully and laid down looking at the stars. "Kyo can I ask you something?" I turned to look at him. "Sure go ahead." He was looking at the sky with his hands behind his head. "Yesterday why did you pull he away from my brother?" I asked him and he looked down at me. "I didn't like the way he was treating you" his eyes look so soft and warm "And then when I found out that he's the one who gave you that black eye I don't know something just came over me." He spoke softly. I actually forgot I even had a black eye. I smiled at Kyo "Thanks" he looked at me confused "For what?" he asked "for sticking up for me with my brother, I was to scared to ever do that on my own so I wanted to say thanks." I smiled softly at him and he turned his head to look back at the sky so I couldn't see the pink on his cheeks which was to say the least adorable. "Your welcome." Kyo said and his blush darkened.

Kyo really is sweet. I smiled to myself and turned my head to look back at the stars. We laid there on the roof just looking at the stars talking about things that just popped into our heads like fighting, and things that we like to do. I learned some things about Kyo and he learned some things about me. I feel like I can trust him. We lost track of time and didn't know or care how late it was. Eventually we just slowly fell asleep on the roof.

* * *

><p><p>

**Me: Poof! And there is chapter 3 **

**Serenity: Read it and Review **

**Tara: Does anyone know what animal I am?**

**Kira: It's obvious Idiot**

**Serenity: Shut it Kira!**

**Kyo: How about all of you shut up!**

**Me: Don't tell them to shut up! Thanks my job!**

**Shigure: Look at the 4 pretty high school girls **

**Kyo: You sick Bastard!**

**Serenity and Tara: Read it and Review tell us what you think**

**Kira: how long did you rehearse that?**

**-Fight breaks out-**


	4. Unexpected run in

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket I only own the Parker family and extra's**

* * *

><p>Why is it so bright in my room. I open my eyes and see that I'm still on the roof, I look to my right and see Kyo sleeping soundly. He looks so peaceful, he actually looks relaxed. "Kyo.." I poked him "Kyo wake up.." please don't fall of the roof. "Kyo get up." I poked him again. "Hmm." he opened his eyes and looked at me surprised. "We fell asleep." I smiled standing up. "Oh well we should get down Tohru might freak out." Kyo got up and went down the ladder. "Yeah Tohru." I looked down slowly making my way down the ladder. I bet he likes Tohru, I mean he was in a big hurry to get off the roof. So he must like her, right?<p>

"Serenity!" Tara smiled me. "Hello there." I smiled at her. "Are we going threw with our plans today?" she asked. "Yeah but only get the cloths and stuff you need got it." I gave her a serious look. "Yes captain." Tara chuckled. "Are you sure he isn't going to be there today?" I asked her "I herd him talking with Tyler on the phone about it so I know he won't be there." she reassured me. "If you say so, we leave in a few hours." I sat down on the ground curling up into a ball.

No p.o.v

"Look at my beautiful Kitten and my other Beautiful highschool girl." Shigure smiled at the black cat and the ox or cow. "Hey Shigure, how'd you sleep?" Serenity looked up at him. "Fine but it would have been better with you beside me." Shigure put on a seductive face. "You sick mangy mutt!" Kyo hit him on the head along with Yuki. "Disgusting dog." The rat glared. "Ow Yuki, Kyo that really hurt." the dog cried but Yuki and Kyo only sat down to eat. "Shigure Serenity and I are going... um out later we might not be back for lunch so don't wait up." Tara smiled at the dog. "Really where will my flowers be going?" he asked "Just to visit a friend!" Serenity smiled sheepishly "Last I check we were going home to pick up cloths at the house." Tara said but instantly regret it.

"Your going to risk getting caught by your brother for cloths! What will happen if your brother catches you!" Kyo yelled at the girls but directed it mostly at Serenity. "It's not like it matters to you, why do you care anyway!" Serenity yelled getting up. "Well.." Kyo tried to speak but his throat was completely dry. "Yes tell us why do you care if Serenity gets put in a dangerous situation?" Shigure smirked a plan hatching in his head. kyo blushed "I don't care about her! Just shut up!" Kyo yelled. The cats eyes grew wide as Serenity started walking for the door. "I'll be leaving now lets go Tara before I rip someone's head of." she spoke calmly trying to control her anger.

The girls exited the house. 'how could he say that?' Serenity was deep in thought. 'I don't care about her!' she replayed Kyo's words in her mind as if it were a broken record "Serenity are you okay?" Tara asked the sad black cat. "Yeah I'm fine why?" she smiled but Tara knew it was fake, but didn't push it any further. "So once we get inside we go to our rooms and pack the cloths as fast as possible we don't know when Matt will return." Serenity ordered "Got it just make sure you run to your room before Kira spots you." Tara told her friend/cousin.

"Ready to go in?" Serenity spoke quietly as they looked at the estate in front of them. "Yeah, let's go." Tara told her and they entered the estate. The girls walked inside the main home inside the estate. "Meet back here as soon as your done, and remember only the bring the important things." Serenity told her. "Got it.. Be careful." Tara smiled and ran off to her room. The kitten walked down the hall and found her room, which was almost completely trashed. "Looks like Matt had his fun." she frowned at the sight of almost all her things broken. "At least he didn't get the necklace.." She spoke quietly going for a small red box in her desk. "Wh-what." she shout whispered "It's gone!" she began to panic looking around the room. "You looking for this?" Kira spoke from the door. "Kira where did you get that!" Serenity spat. "Just found it after Matt trashed your room and his." she smiled admiring it. Kira walked towards the cat and handed the sea blue diamond tear drop necklace. "Kira what are you doing?" Serenity asked wide eyed. "Nothing at all." Kira looked at her once last time and left the room. Serenity eyed the door suspiciously before clasping the necklace around her neck.

"I don't get it." Serenity said to herself as she packed the cloths, her mothers necklace secured around her neck. "Why did she just give it to me without a fight." she couldn't understand the situation. Eventually she tried to forget it and picked up her bag of cloths and valuables. She started to walk out of her room, and turned around for one last look before turning off the lights.

The cat walked back to the meeting place holding onto the necklace keeping it close to her heart. "Serenity we have to go now!" Tara pulled the girl along "Wait why!" the girl asked "Matt's back early!" Tara ran out the door but Serenity froze when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Look who's back." a males voice laughed. "Let go of me." Serenity's tone sounded serious and strong. "What did you say." Matt twirled the girl around. "I said let me go!" She shouted shaking out of his grip, sending him an intense glare "You little bitch! What since you ran away you think your all high and mighty is that it!" Matt screamed slapping her face but the girl didn't budge. "No I only learned there is not reason to be afraid of you anymore! I'm done trying to be as perfect as the cat can be! I'm done listening to your every word! I have friends and they accept me I'm threw listening to you!" Serenity yelled fire in her eyes. Matt's eyes grew wide as the girl walked away from him. "Serenity! No one will ever accept your! No one will ever love you because of what you are! Your a filthy stupid cat who doesn't matter to anyone! The only person that can accept you at all is me! I was always there for you, no one showed you any respect!" Matt screamed his voice cracking and dripping with anger. "No your wrong." she spoke calmly and walked out the door. Matt fell to the floor heaving because of his sickness.

The cat walked out the door to the front of the estate "Your okay!" Tara smiled as Serenity walked toward her. "Just had a little issue but I think I settled it." Serenity smiled at her cousin. "What happened?" the black haired girl asked. "I just got stopped by Matt that's all." Serenity said walking away. The girls walked in silence but they were comfortable. Serenity never once let go of the blue tear drop around her neck.

"Hello, we have returned!" Tara smiled notifying the house. "That's good how did it go?" Yuki asked "Fine, worst that happened is Serenity ran into Matt." Tara shrugged jumping onto the couch. "What! Is she okay?" Kyo yelled running down the steps "I'm fine! I stood up to him and all he did was slap me and it didn't hurt anyways." Serenity cocked her head thinking 'why would he care' "That's good I guess." Kyo looked at the girl for a moment before looking away. Shigure noticed the cats actions and smirked "It's so good that your okay I don't know how poor little Kyo would survive if any harm came to your pretty self." Shigure sighed dramatically "What do you mean?" Serenity looked at the dog confused. "I'm saying that while you were gone Kyo here was a nervous wreak, he was so worried about you." The dog smirked at the orange cat who was blushing heavily. "I doubt he would worry." Serenity said quietly pink dusting her cheeks. "Oh it's true Kyo wouldn't even sit down to rest the whole time, and when he laid down for a cat nap he mumbled the words Serenity be careful in his sleep." Shigure threw an arm in the air. "Dumb dog I never said that!" Kyo yelled trying to hide the red on his face in hope that people would mistake it for anger. "How would you know you were asleep." Yuki cut in taking a sip of his tea. "Dammit I can't win with you two!" Kyo yelled running up stairs going to the roof. "I have a strange feeling Shigure was lying." Serenity sighed "I only exaggerated a few things but he was nervous." the dog smiled with glee "What are we going to do with you." Serenity looked at the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph: well that was an interesting chapter wasn't it?<strong>

**Serenity: Very! And what's with Kira?**

**Steph: I don't know you just need to wait till reveal the secret**

**Tara: and the necklace?**

**Steph: once I write the background chapter for Serenity you will find out.**

**Tohru: so much suspense I love it!**

**Serenity: I do to!**

**Kyo: quit fan girling**

**Steph: It's hard!**

**Kyo: well then learn how to dammit!**

**Steph: -goes to emo corner because of Kyo-**

**Kyo: I'm sorry...**

**0.0**


	5. Hatsuharu, What's he doing here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket I only own the Parker family and extra's! Note: this isn't my bests chaper atleast that's what I think please read Thanks. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>"Dammit I don't wanna go to stupid school." Kyo frowned walking down the street. "Well we have to so let's get a move on!" I glared at the ground as we entered the school grounds. "I hate this skirt! It's to tiny was this school made for perverts or something." Tara said pulling her skirt down. "I swear my skirt wasn't this small before." I sighed "That's the last time I let Shigure do my laundry." I pulled my skirt trying to make it stretch. "You let that perverted mutt clean your cloths!" Kyo yelled at me "Well I didn't have time so I asked him to!" I yelled back. "Idiot" kyo lightly hit the back of my head. "Look who's talking" I smiled lightly at him making Kyo's cheeks turn pink "Alright love birds lets get to class." Tara smirked pulling us into the school.<p>

"This class is so boring!" I whispered to Tara "We only have five minutes left you'll survive!" She shot back trying to take notes "Well being patient isn't one of my strong points." I sat back in my chair looking out the window. "Alright well that's all for today don't forget to do your math and there is a dance here at school on Friday if you go you'll get extra credit, that means Kyo you better be here since you need it." Our teacher looked at him and I started cracking up "Way to single me out and what about her!" Kyo jumped up pointing at me. "Well she should be here to since her grades aren't much better then yours." Sensei shrugged, I stopped laughing and crossed my arms. "Great just great now I have no choice but to go to this stupid dance thing." I sighed getting up as the bell rings. "But Serenity it'll be fun." Tohru smiled at the girl "I'm not much of a dress person so I really don't want to go." I smiled at her "Please go, if you don't it won't be much fun." Tohru frowned "Fine I'll go" finally accepting my defeat.

"Hey Shigure were home!" Tohru yelled smiling "Oh Hello Hatsuharu how did you get here so fast." Tohru looked at a boy with white hair on top and black on the bottom. "I was bored so I decided to drop by for a visit and see who the new girls here are." the boy I guess is Hatsuharu stood up. "Well this is Tara and Serenity Parker." Tohru introduced us "I'm Hatsuharu Sohma it's nice to meet you. "So your Hatsuharu?" I smiled examining him "Yes." was his reply, so this was the guy Kyo was comparing Tara to when he saw her shadow mode. "Alrighty then." I smiled as I saw Tara looking at the boy with a small smile. "Dammit why are you here!" Kyo said walking threw the door with Yuki. Hatsuharu ignored him and went over latching himself to Yuki. "Hello Haru" Yuki sighed.

"Well since I'm here Kyo we have a fight to finish." Haru looked at the orange cat. "Hell no go fight someone else like Tara or Serenity." Kyo walked away "I'm down." Tara shrugged 'well this should be good' I smirked thinking to myself. "I'm not going to fight a girl, I would rather fight someone who knows how to fight." Haru said making something snap in Tara. "So your saying a girl can't fight?" Tara spoke threw her teeth. "No, I just saying that I don't want to hurt someone who isn't skilled." Haru said turning back to Kyo. "Look here pretty raver boy, I know how to fight and I'm pretty damned skilled. I dare you to take me on!" Tara turned him around glaring into him eyes. "I told you I'm not going to fight you." Haru looked at her his voice starting to get slightly darker. "Just fight me already! I bet I can put up a better fight than that stupid cat ever could! Fight me unless your a wuss!" Tara yelled at the boy "Hey why do you gotta bring me into this!" Kyo yelled only getting ignored.

"Come on pretty boy hit me!" Tara smacked his face lightly making Haru snap. "Alright you asked for it!" Haru yelled his voice sounding some what like a maniac. Tara and Haru got into fighting stances and started throwing punches and kicks. "Great your cousin brought out Black Haru." Kyo scratched his head as Haru was thrown threw the sliding door and Tara went to attack again. "Well your cousin brought out Shadow Tara first so I guess we are even." I looked at the fight, they seem evenly matched. "Miss. Parker what happened while I was putting my bag away." Yuki looked at the two fighting. "Well Tara went Shadow and Haru went Black." I smirked and chuckled "How can you laugh at this!" Kyo yelled "Well I remembered you saying that Tara's Shadow mode reminded you of Black Haru, so I predicted this when I met Hatsuharu." I laughed "And you didn't try to stop it!" Kyo yelled "Nope not at all." I looked as Haru landed a kick on Tara. "It's going to end soon anyways, Tara's balance sucks." I watched as Tara kicked Haru in the face.

No p.o.v

Tara was punched by Haru and soon after she came back with a punch that Haru dodged and her foot slipped from underneath her. Haru kicked her sending her flying into Serenity who fell back onto Kyo. 'Poof' 'poof' puffs of purple and orange smoke filled the air. "You didn't plan it to end like that did you!" Kyo yelled pointing his paw at Serenity. "Not really, but now my head hurts like a bitch." Serenity put her paws to her head. "So your the cat?" Haru looked at the black cat in front of him. "Well yeah" Serenity looked at the boy. "Just like Kyo.." Haru trailed off into his own thoughts bald to regular Haru again. "Nice kick." Tara said rubbing her stomach. "Thanks, your really strong Tara I underestimated you." Haru looked at the girl. "Yeah you did." She smiled at the boy and blushed when she saw how amazing his smile was.

"Umm why is the door broken?" Tohru asked as she exited the kitchen "Did Kyo and Haru have a fight?" she asked "Well no not exactly." Serenity hopped into Tohrus arms. "Tara and Haru had a fight sending Tara into me and me into Kyo." Serenity glared at Haru for turning her into a cat. "Oh well that's interesting." Tohru sweat dropped there was another poof and Tohru shrieked. Serenity went to her cloths along with Kyo. "Haru turn around dammit!" Serenity yelled throwing a rock at Haru as she got dressed. "You little perverted brat!" Kyo yelled glaring at Haru. "Well I don't see a problem but okay." Haru shrugged turning around.

"Finished" Kyo said irritated "Anyways.." Serenity said getting off subject. "Tohru!" a little boy yelled jumping onto her shoulders. "Oh Momiji why are you doing here?" Tohru smiled "Well I her Haru was here so I asked Shigure if I could come. He said it was okay, it's okay right?" Momiji giggled. "Oh course not!" Kyo growled "Kyokyo be nice!" Serenity told him "No I hate that little brat, and don't call me Kyokyo!" The orange cat growled. "Who's that!" Momiji smiled walking over to the girl. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce everyone!" Tohru stammered bowing. "This is Serenity and that's Tara Parker." Tohru smiled motioning to the girls. "Wow they are really pretty don't you think so Kyo?" Momiji smiled at them and secretly winking at Kyo. "Shut up, I swear every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!" Kyo growled grabbing Momiji's head. "Wahhhh somebody Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji yelled out.

"Kyo relax don't get so worked up." Serenity said walking over to the the calming down Kyo. "Hey Yuki there the girls that know about the curse right?" Momiji smiled as he got out of Kyo's grasp. "Yes they do." Yuki said in a more curious voice. "Great that means I can hug her!" Momiji leaped at the girl. "Momiji wait!" Serenity yelled but it was to late the boy hugged her.

Poof!

The black kitten was on the ground with a yellow rabbit pushing her down. "Where did she go? I didn't scare her off did I?" Momiji asked his nose twitching. "No you didn't." Serenity slightly growled at the fact she was transformed again. "What you turned into a cat!" Momiji got up and his little eyes widened in shock. "They didn't tell him I had the curse to did they?" Serenity sighed "No they only told me, Kagura, and Hatori." Haru said a matter-o-factly. "A warning that he's a hugger would have been nice!" Serenity yelled throwing her paws into the air. "I'm going behind this tree till I chafe back..." Serenity frowned as she his behind a bush. "I'll get her cloths." Tohru smiled lifting up her stuff and giving it to her.

"Tohru!" Momiji smiled hopping onto her head. "Oh Momiji what is it?" Tohru smiled. "I was wondering are you going to the school dance?" the rabbit smiled "Yes actually we all are, what about you and Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked "We be are going." Momiji yelled happily. "Wait they go to are school? I thought Momiji was in middle school!" Serenity and Tara screamed "Yes Momiji and Hatsuharu are both first years." Tohru smiled.

poof!

"Momiji go get dressed" Tohru yelled surprised. "Anyways Tohru, will you help me and Tara find a dress tomorrow?" Serenity asked walking out of the bush fully clothed. "Uh sure I need to get one to." Tohru smile happily 'this is my chance to get to know Serenity and Tara better, and maybe know what animal Tara is.' Tohru thought happily to herself. "Tohru are you okay?" Tara asked they girl who stood still with a goofy smile on her face. "Yeah I'm fine, I just need to finish dinner." Tohru skipped into the house.

"Serenity you know you made her really happy asking if she wants to go shopping." Tara smiled at her cousin. "Yeah I guess so." Serenity rubbed the back of her head a all the boys walked inside. "Your getting better with people." Tara smiled and looked around her cousins neck noticing the necklace she wore. "Yeah I guess." Serenity shoved the necklace inside her shirt before heading inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is now done, what's the secret to Serenity's necklace? Maybe I'll explain in the next chapter depends on the review and now for the conversation of the day<strong>

**Stephanie: Yo**

**Kyo: why am I always in these?**

**Stephanie: it's because your cute**

**Kyo: -blushed- shut up!**

**Stephanie: okay... -looks at the ground-**

**Kyo: I'm sorry I didn't mean it**

**Stephanie: Sure you didn't**

**Kyo: dammit! -hugs Stephanie-**

**Tohru: what your not a cat**

**Kyo: she's part of another zodiac that links to the Sohmas -arm around Steph-**

**Stephanie: Y-you can let go now**

**Kyo: oh yeah sorry -blush-**

**Momiji: aw look look Kyo's blushing! He's got the hots, Kyo's got the hots!**

**Kyo: Shut up you little brat!**

**Momiji: Wahh Kyo's hitting me!**

**Stephanie: da-da-dats all folks!**


	6. Let's go to the dance!

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket I only own the Parker family and extra's! Note: Id like to say thanks to all of you who read mystories I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go?" Serenity frowned as everyone was getting ready to leave for the dance. "Yes you do, you need the school credit and maybe you'll end up dancing with Kyo." Tara nudged Serenity in the side "Why the hell would I want to dance with him!" Serenity yelled her face turning pink. "Oh no reason at all." Tara smirked "Hm maybe Haru will ask you to dance." Serenity smiled at her cousin. "Shut up." Tara growled "Now get in this dress!" Tara pointed at the black and purple dress on her bed. "I refuse!" Serenity yelled, Tohru was backed into a corner watching the girls. "Get in this dress now!" Tara screamed. Serenity started to run away. "Never gonna happen!" Serenity was stopped when Tara jumped in her making them fall onto the ground "Get in that dress!" Tara yelled<p>

"What the hell is going on up there!" Kyo yelled from downstairs. "Serenity refuses to wear this dress!" Tara called down "Just put the damn dress on!" Kyo yelled getting impatient. "Hell no! I refuse!" Serenity yelled trying to wiggle away. "You guys go ahead we'll meet you there!" Tara yelled as Serenity got up and was about to run when Tara grabbed her ankle making her fall forward. "What the hell!" Serenity yelled out "Guys please be careful!" Tohru cried. "Whatever." Kyo yelled up after the banging stopped.

"Serenity it's just for a night please wear the dress." Tohru smiled at her crouching down next to her new friend. "Alright fine I'll wear the dress." the kitten caved. "But I swear if you make me do anything fancy with my hair I'm out." Serenity got up off the ground grabbed the dress and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "Tara you look great." Tohru chuckled when she saw that Tara's hair was all in front of her face. "Why thank you its a new style in France." Tara walked like a model over to get her brush.

"I'm coming in, don't laugh at me!" Serenity called threw the door. She walked in wearing her dress which was a dark purple halter top dress with a black sash type thing right under her breasts. She has on plain black heels and her hair was down, pin straight with her bangs gently sliding to the side. "You look gorgeous." Tohru smiled. "Uh thanks." she smiled at her friend "Tohru hold her down." Tara yelled and Tohru made Serenity sit down. "What are you doing!" Serenity yelled "Eyeliner." Tara shrugged "I can do that myself just go get ready." the kitten sighed. "Okay" Tara shrugged and headed to the bathroom. "Tohru, you look great to by the way." Serenity smiled as she lined her water line with black eyeliner. "Thanks!" Tohru smiled as she put pink ribbon in her hair, in the usual bows. Her dress was a strapless bright pink with a black sash and black flower design on the bottom half. She has on pink heels to match. "Alright lets get a move on!" Tara walked into the room wearing a neon green and black dress (black on the top for the breast and the bottom fell neon green), she had on black heels to match. "Let's go!" Tohru smiled.

The girls walked to the dance, which was held in the gym. "Let's get this over with." Serenity sighed opening the door, the music was loud and everyone was dancing. "So many people came." Tohru smiled in amazement "I'll be leaving now!" Serenity tried to walk away. "What why?" Tara asked "No way in hell am I letting everyone at school see me in a dress!" Serenity was grabbed by the waist and pulled in "Let me go!" she cried "Nope let's go find Yuki and the others." Tara pulled Serenity threw the people "Fine fine." she admitted defeat and walked threw the crowd.

"Yuki!" Tohru smiled as they made there way over to the group "Miss. Honda you look beautiful." Yuki admired Tohru before looking at Serenity and Tara "You to both Miss. Parker's" Yuki smiled and went back to Tohru. "Thanks Yuk" Serenity smirked. "Kyo, Momiji the girls are here." Haru walked up followed by the cat and Rabbit. "Yo." Serenity waved smiling. Kyo finally looking at her and blushed. "Look Kyo is blushing just by looking at how cute Serenity looks! She sure is cute is'nt she Kyo." Momiji smiled at the girl. "Shut up you little brat! Who said I thought she was cute!" Kyo yelled out and covered his mouth. "Gee thanks Kyo... I'll be leaving now." Serenity sighed turning around and walking away. "You really screwed up Kyo." Haru commented.

"Serenity wait! I didn't mean it!" Kyo yelled out. "Save it Kyo! I'm only leaving. " Serenity sighed. She stopped when she ran into her Sansei "Yo Samsei how's it going teach." Serenity smiled "And were are you off to?" there teacher asked "Home, I came I get credit so I can leave." Serenity shrugged "Nope, oh look Kyo are you leaving to?" Sansei looked at them "I was just..." Kyo as cut off "I have to see you dance to at least one song for you to get credit and for your assignment you have to dance together." the teacher smirked. "What! Can't I dance with someone else?" Serenity pleaded 'Kyo has been insulting me all week' she thought as a pulse mark appeared on her forehead. "I'll think about it, hmm no." Sansei walked away leaving the two cats. "I'm still leaving..." Serenity walked away.

"Wait dammit! If you don't do your assignment I don't get a grade either!" Kyo was chasing Serenity outside. "Oh so now your just using me to get a grade? Now I feel like staying even more." Serenity's wrist was grabbed by Kyo and he made her turn around. "Why are you acting like this dance is the end of the world! Why do you refuse to dance with me?" Kyo was really curious. "It's because I.." Serenity's face turned a light pink from the thought. "I can't dance." She hung her head so he couldn't see the blush. "Is that all?" Kyo looked dumbfounded. "It's a big deal stupid! This is a dance, and I don't know how to!" Serenity knocked him lightly over the head. "Then let me teach you." Kyo looked at the sky " You wanna teach me how to dance?" Serenity's voice was soft "Yeah it not that hard, come on I'll show you." Kyo tried to sound like he didn't care and he grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. Pink fell on both of there cheeks.

Once they got inside a slow song decided to come on. "Oh great, maybe we should try this later." Serenity sighed trying to slide away "Come on its not that hard, trust me." Kyo tightened his grip on her hand. "Alright just don't make me look like an idiot." Serenity smiled "Alright, just put your hand on my shoulder and just follow my lead." Kyo put his hand on her waist, still holding her left hand. "Uh okay." Serenity put her hand on his shoulder. Kyo began to move and they danced. They moved in a flowing motion both never missing a beat, Serenity was looking at her feet afraid she was going to step on his feet. "You know..." Kyo removed his hand from her waist, he put his finger under her chin lifting it up so she was looking at him. "when you dance your suppose to look at your partner." he smiled gently at her. Serenity tried to fight a blush as she looked into his eyes. She felt safe dancing with him. The song stopped, Kyo and Serenity stayed in the dancing position for a little while longer. Kyo pulled away and coughed blushing , Serenity's face got two times darker.

"Thanks Kyo." Serenity smiled at him "F-for what?" Kyo looked at her "For getting me to actually dance, it was fun." Kyo started to become flustered. "Uh yeah it was not big deal." he rubbed his head. "Kyo, Serenity how are you likening the dance." Shigure walked up. "Uh Shigure what are you doing here?" Serenity was slightly puzzled. "Well I was called and asked to watch you kids at the dance." the dog smirked, hatching a plan in the back of his head. "Serenity would you like to dance?" the dog held his hand out. "huh?" she asked confused. Shigure didn't let her answer, he grabbed her hand pulling her into the dancing position as another song started. "You perverted mutt! Let her go." Kyo yelled chasing after them as Shigure twirled away from the cat.

Tara was laughing as everyone was having fun. "Let's dance." a voice sounded from behind her. "Sure." She smiled at the boy. Haru grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor. Haru took her waist and she placed her and on his shoulder and they danced. Tara was looking into Haru's eyes and he looked down at her. "You look really pretty tonight." Haru smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh thanks." Tara blushed. Haru and Tara's body's flowed beautifully with the music "Can I ask you something?" Haru asked "Sure." Tara smiled gently "How did you learn to kick like that? You gave me a bruise on my chest." Haru looked at the girl "Sorry about that, and I learned it from my dad when he was still alive. He was acreat teacher, he was the best teacher." Tara smiled at the memory, themusic stopped but there body's didn't want to separate.

"Shigure you can let go the songs over." Serenity looked at the dog who was holding her by the waist with both hands. "Hmm oh sorry kitten." Shigure smirked flirtatiously. Serenity walked away back to the rest of the group. "Have fun with Shigure?" Tara laughed "A little, it was fun." Serenity shrugged and Kyo's fist tightened he didn't know why he just felt angry. "That dog made you dance with him?" Yuki asked entering the conversation. "Uh yeah he did." Serenity spoke. Some guy was walking and bumped into Kyo spilling his drink all over his shirt. "Sorry bro." the guy started to walk away. "Watch we're your going next time asshole." Kyo growled. Serenity walked over small towel in hand. "Here let me get that." She started patting his shirt soaking up the liquid "It's fine I got it." Kyo told her "No let me help." Serenity was patting the chest when Kyo's hands grabbed hers."I told you it's fine." his voice was soft and his eyes had a sparkle he was gentle, a side not many people see of him.

"Let's go home so you can get our of that shirt." Serenity smiled and everyone agreed. Tohru grabbed Yuki and Tara's hands, Tara grabbed Haru's lightly. Haru intertwined there fingures smiling down at her. Haru grasped Serenity's hand, she was caught off guard. Kyo was the only one not in the line, Serenity looked at his hands jammed in his pocket. I stead of pulling hand hand out she linked arms with him. Kyo was shocked at first and blushed, he took his hand out of his pocket and intertwined there fingures together making serenity blush. They all walked home together.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter 6 is out and I already have Chapter 7 ready to go, I kinda wrote 7 before 6 weird I know, but the Kyorenity moment so cute!<strong>

**Steph: Thanks for reading**

**Kyo: they probably only read because there bored**

**Steph: Kyo your so mean to me!**

**Shigure: lighten up Kyo, leave this pretty highschool girl alone**

**Kyo: What I do!**

**Steph: you insulted my story**

**Kyo: Grrr I'm Sorry okay!**

**Shigure: kyon like Steph! **

**Steph: -blush- wh-what!**

**Kyo: -blushes- your an idiot Shigure **

**Yuki: read and review **


	7. Am I Poison?

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket I only own the Parker family and extra's! Note: Id like to say thanks to all of you who read my stories I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up screaming one night, I remember it so clearly...<em>

_I had a nightmare about Matt..._ It seems to happen a lot just not this bad. I sat in my room at the main house crying, but my sobs stopped the minute he stepped into the room. "You know no one cares about you, mother and father reject you because of what you are. The only person who will ever love you is me and it's because I'm forced to." he smirked before moving to walk out the door. "Your wrong!" that's the first time I ever spoke out to him. "Mother loves me, she does! I know she does!" I felt tears drop onto my hand, I didn't realize I was still crying.

"Your mother hates you, she always has. She only pretends to love you." Matt walked up to me. "You truly are an idiot, she loves me nothing you say will make me doubt that." I spat "Don't you ever speak to me that way again." Matt walked into the room, my eyes widened when I saw him raise a hand. He punched me across the pass sending me off my bed. My head him the corner of the table. "Your such disgusting trash, without me you'd be nothing." Matt walked out of the room leaving me to hold my head in pain. "Your wrong." I whispered so only I could hear.

I cried soft sobs for what felt like hours and then she walked into the room. "Serenity what's wrong?" My mom crouched down next to me placing a hand on my back. "N-nothing, I uh fell and hit my head." I looked up at her and she gasped "I don't see how you can get a bruise on your cheek and get a bump on your head on the opposite side, from a fall." she smiled softly, helping me sit up right "I'm very clumsy." I here'd her chuckle softly "I'll be right back." She got up her beautiful long purple hair traveling down her back, she was truly beautiful, inside and out. "Here let me see." my mom sat down next to me again lifting my chin up and putting a wet cloth on my cheek. "Does it still hurt?" she smiled. "No it feels fine." I smiled at her.

"Kikyo? What are you doing in here." my dads voice traveled to us. "Just helping our daughter its fine don't worry about it." she smiled at him "Get away from that thing! She's dangerous!" He yelled running in and lifting her off the floor, wrapping his arm around her waist and leaving quickly slamming the door behind him. Matt was right, father truly hates me. He thinks I'm this monster who will destroy everyone around me if I don't wear this stupid bracelet or if Matt doesn't teach me a lesson. My door opened again and reveled my father, he walked up to me grabbing by the collar. "Stay away from her! I thought I told you this already! Stay away from her if you love her you'll stay away! You'll kill her!" My father had venom dripping off every word. He tells me this all the time, I started to believe I was a poison. I was only five , and I was treated so horribly by my family. I cried myself to sleep that night, the most I've ever cried.

A year later it was still the same thing, with my family minus the tears. "Serenity could you help me cook dinner?" my Mom smiled at me sweetly, I insistently looked at my brother and he glared. "Uh I can't , I have loads of homework." I lied to her, it hurt me inside but I had no choice. My dad smiled approving of my actions, the only smile I'd ever get from him. I went to my room and sat on my bed, not leaving once. "Serenity?" my mom walked into the room "What's wrong you use to jump at the opportunity to help me with stuff." she sat at the foot of my bed. "It's nothing, I uh just don't feel good..." I pulled my covers on "Your lying, I can tell. What's been happening lately with you." my mom had a sincere look in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong I'm fine." I smiled at her. "No your not you can't lie to me or..." she smiled before tickling me "the tickle monster."

Matt's p.o.v

I watched threw the door. Mother was tickling that cat, that disgusting creature. Why does she love that thing, she shows so much affection to it. Why does she love that stupid Cat more then she ever loved me. It's disgusting to love a creature like that. Why doesn't she love me! "Matt what's wrong?" I herd a familiar voice from behind me. "Nothing Kira, I'm fine." I smiled at her "That's cute..." Kira watched Mother tickle the cat "It's disgusting, she likes that stupid cat.." I spat and glared one last time at the Cat, I'll make her pay one day. "Come Kira." I walked away as the rat followed.

Serenity p.o.v

"Okay, okay s-st-stop!" I was laughing as she tickled me. "I hope you know that I love you Serenity, I do." Mother didn't sound so sure of herself maybe dad is finally slipping threw to her. "I want you to have something." her hands traveled to the back of her neck unclipping something. She pulled out her sea blue dimond tear drop necklace. She opened my hand placing it inside before closing it and holding my small hand in hers. "I want you to take this and keep it close to your heart." Moms voice crackled and a single tear fell onto my hand. "Now get some rest you have training in the morning." she smiled at me before heading to the door. "Thanks mom I love you." I watched as she stopped in her tracks "I love you to." She opened the door and left me. I put the necklace on and laid down.

I fell asleep an hour later, I had a dream. I was at the park with a boy I met last year. I don't remember his name but I do remember his eyes, they were a dark red and reminded me of a cat. I was crying on a bench, my brother was yelling at me earlier that day. "What are you crying about?" the boy asked me "My-my brother was mean and he hit me, I can't fight back. He just calls me a disgusting monster." I cried and looked up at him, he had shock writen all over his face. "Don't believe him, your not a disgusting monster! Your a person, and if you have anymore trouble come here and we can talk. I promise to protect you from him" I smiled at him and his cheeks turned pink "Don't be thinking its anything more than it is, I'm just doing you a favor so-so you don't do anything stupid." he rubbed his head pink dusting his cheeks "Thanks $*%#" his name was blur when I said it, I know it. I just can't remember it. "Don't thank me, I gotta go." the red eyed boy ran off like he was running away from someone, I met up with him for a few weeks everyday and then he just disappeared and never came back to the park again.

"Wake up you little bitch." my fathers voice rang threw my sleep. "What." I sat up quickly scared that if I didn't I'd be hurt. "It's your fault! it's all your fault! You made her do this didn't you!" he screamed at me tears falling down his face "I've been in here all night I couldn't have done anything." I spoke fast "You drove her to it! Just you being around made her sick! You did it!" he screamed and raised his hand slapping me across the face. "It your fault your mothers dead!" his words rang in my ears. My eyes widened my body went numb all over. I could hear anything else he screamed, everything was silent for a few minutes till I finally accepted his words. "Mommy is dead." I whispered "She committed suicide and it's all your fault! You poisoned her! Your the reason she did it! it's your fault you disgusting vile creature!" he screamed at me.

I stood up and my dad backed away. "Don't come near me! Your poison, Poison!" He screamed I stopped moving "It's your fault!" he yelled one last time before he left the room. "It's not my fault! I didn't do anything! It's not my fault!" I cried out covering my ears and running out of my room. I ran and ran until I was out of breath. I ended up at the exact bench were I met that boy. I sat down and dads words replayed in my mind 'Its your fault your mothers dead' I didn't know that those words would be stuck in the back of my mind forever.

After a few hours I began to walk home. Once I entered the estate I herd people whisper. 'did you know she's the reason her mother is dead' I felt pain in my heart 'Yeah I herd she didn't even cry, it's like she wanted her to die' "I didn't do anything wrong." I whispered as I walked threw the halls. But they were right I never cried, I refused to ever cry again. "Serenity..." I herd a familiar voice "Tara." I looked up from the ground an ran over to her. She hugged me "It's not my fault! Please believe me it's not my fault." I spoke to her, scared that she would begin to reject me just as much as everyone else did. "I know it's not, you loved your mom." She smiled at me, we became closer then ever after that day.

A week later my dad left me and my brother a week later. He didn't want anything more to do with me. He left me in the care of Kira's family, they didn't want poison in there house hold so they just left me with Matt. Over the years people told me I was the reason my mother died, eventually I started to believe what they said. I always told myself I had nothing to do with it, and I even started doubting myself. Maybe I am poison, Maybe it was my fault...

_Am I Poison..._

_ Can anyone ever see the real me..._

_Will I ever be accepted... For who I am..._

* * *

><p><strong>Steph: Well the secret behind her necklace is reveled, Her childhood was reveled to an extent I still have more that's unknown. I also don't you wonder why Serenity's mom committed suicide? It actually very interesting. Also sorry it's so short!<strong>

**Serenity: Matt was always horrible thanks for my childhood flashback**

**Steph: it had to be done love**

**Tara: It's truly horrible how she grew up**

**Kyo: you guys are so emotional **

**Steph: Jerk!**

**Kyo: I am not!**

**Steph: Yes you are! You lash out at us every chance you get!**

**Kyo: -mumbles- that's cause I don't show my feelings. **

**Steph: what was that?**

**Kyo: nothing dammit!**

**Steph: Jerk!**

**kyo: Ahhhhhh!**

**Haru: read and review!**


End file.
